Shaggy Gets Raped/Transcript
(The episode starts with the gang, uncovering who the Chinese Ghost really is.) Fred: Now let's see who's the Chinese Ghost really is. (unmasks the ghost) It's Ms. Kai-lan. Daphne: But why? Velma: Look. (She shows everyone the diamonds) Shaggy: Wow, diamonds. Velma: Not just diamonds, they're the Emperor's diamonds! She stole them from the jewelary show, and used the ghost costume to scare everyone away from finding the diamonds. Ms. Kai-lan: And I would have gotten away with it too, if it haven't been for you meddling kids and that talking dog! Fred: Well, another mystery solved. Scooby: Rou said it. Shaggy: Let's celebrate! (He bumps into a woman, Karen Jinryō) Karen: Hello, Shaggy. Shaggy: Uh? How did you know my name? Karen: It doesn't matter now. I am going to have sex with you, if you let me. We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way. The choose is yours. Shaggy: Oh, now, I'm already engaged to Lita Kino. So I'll have sex with her instead. Bye! (runs but Karen stops him) Karen: Oh, so you want to do this the hard way. (She leans toward Shaggy) Shaggy: Like, what are you doing? (Cut to Serena and her friends) Serena: So what do you guys want to do today? Shaggy (voice) ZOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINKS!!!!!!!!!!! Raye: Did anyone hear that? Lita: No. NO!!! (runs toward where Shaggy was) Shaggy: Help! I'm being raped! HELP! Fred: Let go of Shaggy, you son of a-!! (Karen kicks Fred) Karen: Do not interfere! (Continues to rape Shaggy) Scooby: Raggy! Shaggy: Scoob! Help! Serena: It's Shaggy! Mina: And he's being raped! Lita: (runs toward them) I'll save you, Shaggy! (Karen then sees Lita running towards her, and gets punched by her, and got became unconious) Lita: Daphne, call the police! (to Shaggy, hugging him) It's going to be okay, Shaggy. (Theme Song) (Title Card: Shaggy Gets Raped) (Cuts to Ikki's office, reading the newspaper) Ikki: A women, Karen, raped Shaggy, so the police officers arrested her and has been taken into court. Hmm... *thinking to himself while looking at the newspaper* Wonder what has gotten into her lately? (Metabee came.) Metabee: Hey, Ikki! How you doing today? Ikki: Just looking at the newspaper. Something bad has happened recently. Metabee: Bad!? Well, nothing's more bad than having sudden attacks on your court! Ikki: *sighs* Metabee! Metabee: Sorry about that. Anyways, someone just came today. Ikki: What is it? Metabee: It's your 3:30 client, Shaggy Rogers. Ikki: Oh, really? If you insist on doing so, then bring him in. Metabee: Sure thing, Ikki! I'll be back in just a jiffy! *runs off to get Shaggy* Shaggy: Hi, Metabee. Metabee: He likes to see you now. (He comes into Ikki's office.) Ikki: So you must be Shaggy of the Mystery Inc., right? Shaggy: That's right. That's me. Ikki: Can you tell us what happened? Shaggy: Well... uhm... how can I put this? Oh yeah, it was that night when the gang and I had solved the case of the Chinese ghost. It was a great time. When I decided to celebrate, a girl appeared out of nowhere in front of me. I think her name was Karen Jinryō. She knows my name, without any explanation. And then, she started to rape me. But I got lucky, Lita saved me. Ikki: Uhm.. I see. Didn't you got engaged to Lita Kino? Shaggy: Yes. Ikki: So you and Lita Kino are getting married? Shaggy: Exactly yes. You and your friends want to come at our wedding? Ikki: Sure. We'll also have court tomorrow morning, though. So I might have to think about that. Shaggy: But first. Ikki: What? Shaggy: We have to deal with that girl who raped me. Ikki: Karen Jinryō? Shaggy: Yeah. Ikki: Was she a girl that comes from a Samurai family who always carries a real Katana hung at her waist? Shaggy: Unfortunately, yes. Ikki: I see, we'll have court tomorrow morning so that we can get this over with and you can get married to Lita Kino soon after. Shaggy: You got it. (At the court) Judge Kaiba: What case are we doing today? Officer Terrafin: People vs. Shaggy Rogers. Case of being raped. (Ikki, Sakura and Medabee came to the court.) (Sonic879, your turn.) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete